DaiSuga
by SunsetontheOcean
Summary: Suga is invited to Daichi's house on a rare free day, and they visit their favorite place from their childhood. Neither expects what happens next, but neither is complaining. Fluff!


It was about 3:30 in the afternoon, and Suga was on Daichi's doorstep, about to knock. It was the first free Saturday the boys had had in awhile, so Daichi had invited him over. Of course he'd said yes, I mean, it was Sawamura Daichi, captain of the Karasuno volleyball team. Who wouldn't have squealed if it was them? Not that Suga squealed ever, but he did dance around his room like a lovestruck girl when he got the text asking if he'd like to stay the night.

Even now, standing in front of Daichi's house, Suga was getting butterflies. He was still pondering how to tell Asahi about his weekend without him getting _too_ excited about it when Daichi himself opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Suga!" He said brightly.

"Hi!" Suga replied, silently watching as the warm sunlight danced across Daichi's face. It really was beautiful, seeing his face glow in the warm afternoon sun, and watching the slight breeze ruffle his hair.

"So… Do you want to come inside, or are you just gonna stand there all day?" Daichi said, shaking Suga out of his thoughts. Suga blushed, and grinned sheepishly, stepping into the house behind his friend.

"You can drop your stuff in my room, and then we can do whatever you want." Daichi called over his shoulder. ' _Oh, but if you knew what I really wanted to do, would you still do it?'_ Suga thought to himself, playing with the possibilities in his mind.

Back downstairs, as Daichi was pouring soda into glasses, Suga had an idea.

"Hey, we haven't been to that little park with the stream in a long time, have we?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah! Remember when we used to try and catch the frogs? We'd always end up falling in! Do you want to go?" Daichi asked, the glint in his eyes reminding Suga of when they were kids. The grey haired boy nodded, finishing his drink.

"Let's do it!"

Daichi was glad Suga had wanted to come over. He would admit that he was a little worried that his friend would want to spend his free day alone, what with graduation…. Daichi didn't really want to think about that right now. Suga was here, and they were alone for the moment, walking along the same road they had countless times before.

As they walked, they recalled out loud their childhood adventures by the stream that was growing ever closer. While the two were talking, sometimes their shoulders would bump, or their hands would brush, sending a shock through Daichi. He thought about reaching out and just taking the other boy's hand, but reluctantly decided against it.

"Oh, I can hear it! The water sounds just the same as when we were kids, doesn't it?" Suga exclaimed, speeding up to round the last corner. Daichi smiled.

"I'll race you to the park!" He called, staring to run.

"No fair, you got a headstart! Cheater!" Suga laughed, making Daichi's heart race. "First one to the tree wins!" He yelled.

"It's on!" Daichi yelled back, putting on even more speed. And then they were running across soft green grass, the sun making the little stream ahead of them shine.

Suddenly, hands were pulling Daichi down, and a shriek and a laugh later, the two boys were a tangle of limbs on the ground.

"Gotcha." Suga said, sitting on Daichi's chest, pinning him down. Daichi put both hands on Suga's waist and pushed him off, rolling on top of him and pinning his hands on either side of him.

"Oh, really?" Daichi said, smirking. For a few minutes, the boys continued their playfight, their race all but forgotten.

Panting, Daichi relinquished (somewhat reluctantly, albeit) his hold on his friend, who flopped down beside him.

Letting out a breathy laugh, Suga said, "I remember when this would end in both of us covered in dirt, and we'd have to wash off in the water. Ahh, those were the days…" Daichi propped himself up on one elbow and studied his companion's face. The look in his eyes was so wistful and full of memories that Daichi's heart almost broke.

"I remember I would just sit there and watch you some days when you thought I was just drying off…" Suga continued, making Daichi feel like his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

Suga avoided meeting Daichi's eyes, afraid that he'd overstepped his bounds with that last statement. But a few moments later, his fears were erased completely.

"...I'd watch you all day if I could." Daichi said so softly that Suga would have missed it if he wasn't holding his breath. The silver haired teen braved a glance up to his friend's eyes, and found himself unable to look away. Daichi was watching him with soft brown eyes, a small smile resting on his lips.

Suga's breath caught in his throat, waiting for whatever came next. "Next" happened to be rough, calloused fingers running gently through Suga's hair, making him close his eyes, revelling in the feeling.

A loud _bzzt-bzzt_ startled both boys, and Daichi pulled his phone out of his pocket, taking his hand out of Suga's hair.

"My parents are gonna be home soon, we should head back." He said, not quite hiding the note of disappointment in his voice.

"M'kay. Does that mean I have to get up?" Suga asked, only half feigning sadness. Daichi laughed, stood up, and offered his hand to Suga. Taking it, Suga felt himself being pulled up, and found himself looking up into Daichi's eyes again. He let himself drown in the soft brown for a few seconds, then realized his hand was still in Daichi's.

"I- uh, we should get going…" Suga stuttered, stepping back and feeling himself blush.

"Yeah… I guess we should." _Was that actual disappointment, or am I imagining things?_ Suga thought to himself. For what felt like the hundredth time that day, he studied Daichi's expression, and was surprised at what he saw there. There was sadness, regret, and something Suga couldn't name.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem…. Distant." Suga asked, putting a hand on his companion's shoulder as they started to head back to Daichi's house.

"I just… I don't know, there's just a lot going on with volleyball, and school… And on top of that, graduation's coming up, and I really don't want to leave." Daichi stopped, his head bowed. "I don't want to spend my last year with you only seeing you in practice… I can't leave without you knowing…."

Suga's heart sped up. "Knowing what?"

"Knowing that … I love you, and I'm probably crazy, because you almost definitely don't feel the same…" Daichi sounded so miserable, it almost made Suga cry.

"You're not crazy. And I one hundred percent _do_ feel the same, so stop sounding like a poor kicked puppy and hold my hand." Suga gave Daichi his trademark punch, watching as his eyes widened, a smile creeping across his face.

Twining his fingers with Daichi's, Suga grinned at him.

Daichi was completely dumbfounded. Happy, but still kinda processing. He'd just confessed to Suga, who'd punched him and told him to shut up and hold his hand. Now, they were walking back to his house, and their hands fit so perfectly together it was hard to believe they weren't puzzle pieces.

As they were nearing his house, Daichi didn't even notice the car in the driveway he was so immersed in conversation with his newfound lover. Walking in the door, still holding hands, the pair almost ran right into Daichi's parents.

To his surprise, they took one look at their clasped hands, exchanged a glance, and yelled, "Finally! Took your two dense heads almost five years to figure this out. We almost told you ourselves, it was that bad."

Daichi rolled his eyes, positive his face was about the color of a tomato.

"Oh, and we're going out tonight, so you have the house to yourselves!" His mom called after him as he was tugging a laughing Suga up the stairs.

As soon as they got to Daichi's room, he shut the door, letting out a stream of expletives directed at his parents.

"Aw, c'mon, I thought it was cute." Suga said, smiling. "But then again, if it was my parents, I would be a puddle on the floor by now, so…" Daichi laughed, all the tension in his body draining away at the sound of Suga's voice.

"Now, c'mere." Suga commanded, pulling Daichi towards him. One hand came up to his face, and Daichi put his hands on Suga's waist.

Fireworks exploded behind their eyes as they shared their first kiss, the rest of the world washed away by pure, long awaited bliss.


End file.
